¿Como ganarse el corazón de mamà?
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: ¿Que puede hacer un pequeño cuando siente celos con su madre? Inojin estaba decidido a que la atención y cariño de la rubia solo sea dirigido hacia el


Hola espero les guste esta idea que me llego de repente y no me dejaba en paz

—diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Cómo ganarse el corazón de mamá?**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿La has visto el dia de hoy?—

— ¡Si! Fue sensacional, me saludo y sentí como mi corazón se detuvo —

«Malditos, mil veces malditos» pensaba un pequeño rubio mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros hablando amenamente detrás suyo.

—Es todo por hoy —escucho mencionar a Shino-sensei, guardo sus cosas en su mochila y salió despreocupadamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo ante la continua platica de sus compañeros

—Inojin ¡espera! —a comparación de su padre el moreno utilizaba más energía

—No es buen momento Shikadai —se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre y espero a que su compañero estuviera a su altura para hablar, no le gustaba alzar la voz.

—Oh vamos, solo hablan de lo linda que es tu madre, no lo puedes negar —el moreno comenzó a caminar al lado de su amigo como acostumbraban.

— ¿y si hablarán de la tuya? —levanto los brazos al aire para sacar un poco de la frustración y enojo que se había acumulado. A pesar de tener ocho años la mayor parte de su vida la paso escuchando los piropos que hombres le dirigían a su madre, de los regalos que le ofrecían, de las atenciones, de las miradas y en especial de los que se tomaban la confianza para rozar sus manos.

—Está bien, entiendo tu punto —siguieron su camino en silencio hasta llegar a la torre de interrogaciones donde siempre pasaban a saludar a la rubia quien los esperaba ansiosa en la entrada, cada que sentía su presencia.

—Mam… —sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando observo que un chico pelirrojo de su clase se acercó a su madre con un pequeño ramo de flores moradas «Justo las que le gustaban» apretó sus puños, si había algo que aprendió de su padre era controlar e inhibir sus emociones, pero últimamente el ácido que sentía en su boca le molestaba.

—Muchas gracias —tomo el ramillete que le ofrecían y le sonrió dulcemente, al ver que el pequeño se alejaba dirigió nuevamente la mirada a su hijo quien le miraba serio— ¿Cómo te fue? — le sonrió mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla y acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

—Bien, debo irme —no espero respuesta por parte de la rubia cuando emprendió su marcha seguido de su amigo quien al llegar a la entrada de su casa hizo un ademan y se adentro

.

.

—Maldito Kiashi ¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo? —arrojo unos libros a la pared sin importarle el desorden y el ruido que podía ocasionar

— ¿Todo bien? —dirigió su mirada llena de cólera hacia el intruso que interrumpía su momento a solas

— Si, todo bien —suspiro y comenzó a levantar el desorden esperando que su padre se fuera— es su culpa por permitir que mi madre aceptará esas atenciones —bufo al encontrar la persona indicada con quien desquitar su furia.

«Eso es» se le iluminaron los ojos al tener la idea perfecta en que se desearía de cada uno de los admiradores y pretendientes de su madre.

.

.

En cuanto amaneció la rubia suspiro al sentir los rayos de luz posarse sobre sus parpados, se giró para apartarlos y se sorprendió al sentir una respiración cerca de su rostro

—Mami, buenos días —le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla y le aparto un mechón de su rostro— estas hermosa, al igual que todos los días —la abrazo sobre las cobijas.

—Buenos días corazón —correspondió al abrazo y se mantuvieron así— Vamos a desayunar —trato de incorporarse pero su hijo se lo impidió

—No te preocupes ya lo hice —se levantó y acerco una charola con dos platos de cereal. La rubia trataba de descifrar la actitud de su hijo, pero para su mala fortuna tenía ciertos rasgos que al igual que Sai escondían ciertas emociones disfrazándolas— ¿Qué? —levanto una ceja al notar la mirada insistente de su madre.

—No es nada —negó con su cabeza y al ver los dos tazones vacíos se levantó, encaminándose al baño— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —cerro la puerta del baño para arreglarse y pasar su dia libre con su hijo

—No saldremos si vas vestida así —le señalo acusatoriamente al verla salir con su típica ropa purpura compuesta por un top que dejaba ver su vientre y su falda larga que cada que caminaba dejaba al descubierto sus piernas

— ¿Disculpa? —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ante la sorpresiva respuesta del niño, respiro profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarse y recordarse a si misma que era su hijo y no Sai, Shikamaru, Sakura o Chouji quienes le decían constantemente que debía cambiar su atuendo— ¿Pro que no? —se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

—Porque esas semidesnuda —salto de la cama y tomo la misma pose que su madre—Así no iremos a ningún lado ¿quieres que yo vista así? —se maldijo internamente puesto que en ocasiones su ropa favorita dejaba ver su vientre.

—Está bien, está bien. Decide que ropa debo ponerme —cedió tranquilamente y sonrió al ver al pequeño dirigirse a los guardarropas. Negó con su cabeza al comprender la reacción del rubio «celos» pensó para sí misma al comprender sus acciones, ella era la una experta descifrando mentes y esas acciones sin duda las había visto un sinfín de veces, pero en esta ocasión accedería ante esos celos, puesto que era alguien especial.

— Toma, le extendió un vestido morado que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas con un escote que le cubría los pechos y unas zapatillas, se maldijo al ver a su madre, se veía demasiado hermosa— ¿Y si vamos a entrenar? —le extendió su atuendo deportivo cuando la miro salir del cuarto de baño.

—Inojin —trataba de calmarse puesto que su hijo era especial para ella, pero si había algo que no toleraba eran los celos posesivos— Esta bien —accedió al mirar el puchero que formaba su hijo.

Tomaba posesivamente la mano de su madre mientras miraba con enojo a todas las personas que dirigían su vista hacia ella «¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bella?» la miro como caminaba erguida, su cabello recogido en una coleta y un maquillaje discreto hacia relucir su belleza.

—No te distraigas —lanzo n par de kunai hacia el rostro del pequeño quien los esquivo ágilmente, tomándolos antes de que se enterraran en el tronco de madera y corriendo a toda velocidad lo empuño y al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer se detuvo en seco, después de ver como el kunai se enterraba en el vientre de su madre.

—Mami —alzo la vista asustado y busco por todos lados a su madre cuando su cuerpo fue remplazado por un pedazo de madera

—Excelente — Ino bajo de un salto del árbol más alto y se colocó a la altura del pequeño y le limpio una furtiva lagrima que había provocado el suceso— Lo siento mi amor —lo abrazo para consolarlo del susto que le había provocado, se maldecía internamente al reconocer lo que provoco, siempre se sentía satisfecha cuando le daba su merecido a alguien quien quería controlarla y hacerle escena de celos.

Al llegar a la casa busco a su padre por todos lados hasta encontrarlo en el estudio

— ¿Papá? —toco la puerta para anunciarse

—Pasa —se giro para encarar al pequeño

— ¿Podemos hablar? —se sentó en su regazo como hacia siempre que su padre pintaba

—Claro —encendió las luces y se acomodo para escuchar al menor

— ¿No sientes celos por todas las atenciones que recibe mamá? —soltó de golpe y miro como la confusión se apoderaba del rostro de su padre— Quiero decir, que ¿no te enoja que reciba regalos, atenciones y miradas? —

—En ocasiones —acepto suspirando al recordar todas las emociones por las que le hacía pasar

— ¿Y por qué no haces algo para detenerlo? — se levantó de golpe y miro furioso a su padre

—Inojin, tu madre está acostumbrada a recibir esas atenciones, desde pequeña lo ha hecho, le encanta recibir atenciones pero te aseguro algo… —se acercó al rubio mientras lo abrazaba

— ¿Qué? —soltó furioso después de unos segundo de silencio.

—No importa todos los reglaos y atenciones que ella reciba, lo que mas atesora son los momentos y reglaos de ti —le golpeo la nariz

— ¿De mí? —miro curioso al pálido quien continuo con su pintura

—Desde que se enteró que llegarías tú te ganaste su corazón —sonrió al escuchar que el pequeño emprendía una carrera por toda la casa

— ¡Mamá! —grito para localizar a la rubia, no le importo levantar la voz, quería encontrarla, solo con ella se sentía seguro, se sentía reconfortante y feliz

— ¿Qué sucede? —la rubia entro a toda ante el grito, que era muy raro

—Te amo —se abalanzó sobre ella quien lo levanto en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla—Oye —puso su frente pegada a la de su madre y la miro a los ojos— ¿Quién tiene tu corazón? —

—Por supuesto que tu mi hermoso príncipe —dio una vuelta con el pequeño en brazos y le comenzó a dar besos por todo el rostro.

Ante esa respuesta el rubio sintió como un peso enorme se desvanecía de sus hombros, ya no le importaba que otros hablaran de ella, la miraran y le regalaran cosas; estaba seguro que su madre no lo cambiaria por nada ni nadie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
